fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szkoła z internatem/Gość "niespecjalny"
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 1 Szkoła z internatem Sezon pierwszy Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis G-Tech odwiedza Moranica, która twierdzi, że wszyscy z Dan School nie mogli zmienić szkoły. Wszyscy uczniowie wracają do Dan School. Fineasz odkrywa coś, co może sprawić, że wrócą do Miami. Bohaterowie *Zoltan George Davenport; *Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; *Fineasz Flynn; *Ferb Fletcher; *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; *Baljeet Tjinder; *Buford Van Stomm; *Fretka Flynn; *Stefa Hirano; *Jeremiasz Johnson; *Jasmine MacMandy; *Mechanik; *Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport; *Katy Cherry; *Zack Davenport; *Sznebuldog; *Sędzia Scenariusz (G-Tech. Zoltan rozmawia z uczniami w głównym pomieszczeniu szkoły, gdy nagle z windy wysiada kobieta z niesymetrycznym ciałem. Ma ona modne blond włosy, drogie ciuchy, złotą torebkę oraz makijaż) Kobieta: Witam, witam. (Wszyscy spoglądają na osobę) Zoltan: A pani to kto? Kobieta: Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehad. Fineasz: To pani?! Eeee... zmieniła się pani. Moranica: Tak, bo odkąd ten gówniarz... (Moranica trąca Zoltana palcem, przewracając go na podłogę) Moranica: ... zabrał mi najzdolniejszych uczniów, nie miałam komu kraść stypendiów. Banków też nie napadałam, bo już wszystkie okradłam. Musiałam przez to dorabiać sobie jako strach na wróble! Zbankrutowałam, więc przestałam dbać o siebie. Zaczęłam ubierać się w jakieś beznadziejne ciuchy, a moja fryzura to koszmar! Na mojej twarzy osiadł jakiś dziwny kurz, a moje usta zrobiły się dziwnie czerwone. Ferb: Wygląda pani lepiej niż wcześniej. Moranica: Siedź cicho. Widać, że dalej nie masz gustu, Gerb. Ferb: Echh... a tak w ogóle to co u Claire? Moranica (macha ręką): A, uwięziłam ją wtedy w piwnicy mojej teściowej i zupełnie zapomniałam dawać jej wody, przez co zmarła z wycieńczenia. (Zoltan wstaje) Zoltan: Po co tu pani tak w ogóle przyszła? Moranica: A po to... (Moranica znowu przewraca Zoltana palcem) Moranica: ... żeby zabrać stąd moich uczniów. Wczoraj, szukając w mojej szufladzie dynamitu, natknęłam się na dokumenty, które podpisywali wasi rodzice, wysyłając was do obozu koncen... znaczy się, szkoły. Było w nich napisane, że nawet w przypadku przeprowadzki do innego kraju, uczeń nie ma prawa zmienić szkoły. Zoltan: Co?! Niech pani pokaże te papiery! (Moranica wyciąga z torebki jakiś samolocik i podaje go Zoltanowi) Zoltan: To jest dokument? Moranica: Nudziłam się w drodze do was. (Zoltan rozkłada samolot i analizuje dokument) Moranica: Zazwyczaj gdy się nudzę w busie, to kopię w krzesło osoby przede mną. Ale że nikogo na nim nie było, to zrobiłam samolocik i rzucałam nim w innych pasażerów. (Zoltan siada z wrażenia. Podbiegają do niego Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Baljeet, Buford, Fretka, Stefa, Jeremiasz i Jasmine) Jeremiasz: Faktycznie... Moranica: Zatem witamy z powrotem w obozie kon... Dan School! (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... Daleko od Danville, Gdzieś w Miami, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Gość "niespecjalny". (Danville, Dan School. Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Baljeet i Buford otwierają drzwi wejściowe od szkoły. Wszyscy od razu zatykają nosy) Fineasz: O, fuj! Co tu tak wali? Izabela: Zapomniałeś już? Moranica przecież rok temu postawiła sobie basen na środku korytarza! (Z gabinetu dyrektora wychodzi Moranica w fioletowym bikini. Kobieta ma już fryzurę taką jak kiedyś, nie ma też makijażu) Moranica: A wy co, bachory?! Lekcji nie macie? Fineasz: Mamy, ale... Moranica: To na lekcję! Baljeet: Ale my nawet nie wiemy, gdzie ją mamy. Moranica: A co mnie to obchodzi? Obniżę wam zachowania. Fineasz: Może zajrzymy do każdej sali? (Fineasz otwiera najbliższe drzwi. Wszyscy zauważają tam nauczycielkę, która jedną ręką przytrzymuje siedzącego na stole kota, a w drugiej trzyma tasak) Nauczycielka: A teraz pokaż kotku, co masz w środku. (Nauczycielka robi zamach tasakiem. Kot w ostatniej chwili ucieka) Nauczycielka: AAAAA!!! CHOLERA, ODCIĘŁAM SOBIE PALCE!!! (Fineasz zamyka drzwi) Fineasz: To nie nasza klasa. (Wszyscy podchodzą do kolejnych drzwi. Fineasz otwiera je i dostrzega tam swoją klasę. Przy biurku siedzi stara nauczycielka, która śpi) Fineasz: To nasi. (Cała piątka wchodzi do klasy. Są dwa rzędy ławek - jeden jest czteroosobowych, a drugi - dwuosobowych. Wszyscy uczniowie wstają, podchodzą do przyjaciół i wypytują się ich o G-Tech) Ferb: Fajnie. Baljeet: Dużo nowych rzeczy się nauczyliśmy. Fineasz: Było proczadzikowo! (Piątka przyjaciół zauważa, że jest wolna czteroosobowa ławka, a w ostatnim szeregu, gdzie jest tylko dwusoobowa ławka, jest jedno miejsce wolne. Przy tej ławce siedzi Jasmine) Jasmine: Finuś, siadaj. Nagrzałam ci miejsce. (Jasmine siada na miejscu obok. Buford popycha czerwonowłosego w stronę ławki Jasmine, a on sam razem z Ferbem, Izabelą i Baljeet'em siadają w czteroosobowej ławce. Fineasz patrzy się na nich, po czym niechętnie siada z Jasmine) Fineasz: Miałem nadzieję, że ten powrót do szkoły będzie lepszy. (Tymczasem w czteroosobowej ławce) Izabela: Co jest z panią? Czemu ona śpi? (Jakiś chłopak z dredami siedzący w ławce przed nimi odwraca się) Chłopak: Nie pamiętacie jej? To przecież pani Zrzyżerzyrzożaniewska! Izabela: Ach, no tak! Chłopak: Nom... istnieją teorie, że zmarła ze starości. Nie bez powodu siedzi na tym fotelu i nie rusza się od dwóch miesięcy. (Tymczasem w dwuosobowej ławce) Jasmine: A wiesz, Finuś... (Jasmine zaczyna smyrać Fineasza po nodze) Jasmine: ... nie bez powodu wybrałam ławkę w ostatnim szeregu. Tutaj nas nikt nie widzi, możemy sobie trochę... no wiesz, co mam na myśli. Fineasz: O nie, nie ma mowy! (Fineasz wychodzi z sali) Jasmine: A chciałam z nim porozmawiać... (Tymczasem na korytarzu. Fineasz zamyka za sobą drzwi od klasy. Zauważa, jak do szkoły wchodzi mechanik. Moranica wychodzi z basenu, a mężczyzna piszczy jak dziewczynka na widok kobiety) Mechanik: To pani... Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead? Moranica: Nie, Emma Watson. Mechanik: A to przepraszam, pomyliłem adresy. (Mechanik kieruje się w stronę wyjścia) Moranica: Zaczekaj, chłoptasiu. Dobrze trafiłeś. Przedwczoraj zepsuła mi się drukarka akurat przed tym, jak musiałam wydrukować masę jakichś papierów. Wczoraj kopnęłam tę drukarkę i cała się rozleciała, nawet zrobiłam dziurę w ścianie ze złota. A ty mi to, cieciu, naprawisz. Mechanik: A co się pani zepsuło? Moranica: Nie wiem, ale na wszystkich dokumentach pozostał jakiś dziwny ślad. (Moranica i mechanik wchodzą do gabinetu dyrektorki) Fineasz: Hmmm... a zatem Moranica sama porobiła te dokumenty. A więc ją mam! (Tymczasem w G-Tech'u. Zoltan w czarnym garniturze przegląda się w lustrze w salonie, na kanapie siedzi Brenda i Katy) Zoltan: Nie wyglądam tak źle... Brenda: Świetnie wyglądasz! Katy: Tak, Brendusia ma rację! Zoltan: Mogę tak iść na spotkanie biznesowe? Brenda: Pewnie! Zoltan: To idę, będę wieczorem. (Zoltan wychodzi z mieszkania. Brenda i Katy wyciągają swoje telefony i coś na nich klikają. Nagle po schodach zbiega Zack. Kobiety chowają swoje urządzenia) Zack: Mamo! Brenda i Katy: Tak, synku? Zack: Eeee... znalazłem ostatnio coś ciekawego, co mogłoby was zainteresować. (Zack wyciąga z kieszeni telefon i podaje kobietom. Brenda i Katy dostrzegają informację o wyprzedaży) Katy: Buty przecenione z 80 na 40 dolarów? Brenda: Katuś, byłam ostatnio w tym sklepie i te buty też kosztowały 40 dolarów, ale nie było informacji o wcześniejszej cenie. I dlatego nie zwróciłam wtedy na to takiej uwagi. Muszę je mieć! Katy: Te buty są idealne... Brenda: Tak. Zakochałam się w nich! I to w takiej cenie! Katy: Muszę je kupić. Brenda: Ja też! Zack: To jedźcie razem na zakupy. Katy: Świetny pomysł! Chodź, Brendzia, pospieszmy się, zanim ktoś nam je wykupi. Brenda: Jasne, kochana! (Brenda i Katy wybiegają z mieszkania. Zack dzwoni do kogoś) Zack: Siema, mordo! Pokazałem im tę stronę, o której mówiłeś. Chata wolna. (Tymczasem w Dan School. Fineasz skrada się do gabinetu Moranici. Zagląda do środka. Na biurku śpi Sznebuldog, a Moranica i mechanik patrzą na drukarkę stojącą w rogu sali. Fineasz po cichu wchodzi do gabinetu) Mechanik: O fuj, ale coś zaśmierdziało. Moranica: To ja, spierdziałam się. Moje bąki wykorzystywali Niemcy podczas II wojny światowej jako broń chemiczną. Jak to naprawisz, to mnie zawołaj. Idę się jeszcze pokąpać. (Moranica odwraca się. W tej samej chwili Fineasz szybko skacze za biurko. Moranica słyszy, jak chłopak upada na ziemię) Moranica: Kto to?! Fineasz (innym głosem): To ja, Sznebuldog! Potrafię mówić! Moranica: Ta, gadający pies... Nie wierzę w takie durnoty odkąd teść włożył mi dyktafon do d**y i przez dwa miesiące utrzymywał mnie w przekonaniu, że mój odbyt potrafi mówić po rosyjsku. Kto tam jest? Fineasz (innym głosem): Eeee... poczta głosowa! Moranica: Od kiedy poczta głosowa rzuca się na podłogę i wmawia mi, że mój pies potrafi mówić? Fineasz (innym głosem) Eeee... taka jest dzisiaj technologia. Moranica: No tak, zwłaszcza, że nie mam telefonu. (Moranica podchodzi do biurka) Moranica: Kto tam jest? Wyłaź! Liczę do trzech albo wyciągam z szafy mój kałasznikow! Raz! (Fineasz gwałtownie wstaje, unosząc ręce do góry) Moranica: Ach, Bryneasz! Co ty tu wyprawiasz? Miałeś być na lekcji. Fineasz: Ja... szukałem toalety! Nie było mnie w tej szkole tyle czasu, zdążyłem zapomnieć. Moranica: Od początku roku szkolnego przed szkołą stoi drewniany wychodek, powinieneś był zauważyć, wchodząc do środka. Fineasz: Jaki wychodek? Nie było żadnego. Moranica: Hmmm... może ktoś ukradł. Już trzy razy tak było. Nieważne, wynocha mi stąd! (Fineasz ze spuszczoną głową wychodzi. Tymczasem w Miami, galeria handlowa. Brenda i Katy idą korytarzem) Brenda: Za te gówniane chwile z tobą powinnam dostać jakieś pieniądze. Katy: To tutaj! Brenda: Dobra, bierzmy nasze rozmiary i wyłaźmy, bo im więcej ze sobą przebywamy, tym bardziej boli mnie głowa. (Katy i Brenda wchodzą do sklepu. Rozglądają się. Wchodzą na dział z butami i szukają wypatrzonej przez nie pary) Brenda: Widzę je! (Kobiety podchodzą do stojącego modelu buta na jakimś pudełku) Brenda: To ostatnia para! Katy: I będzie moja! (Katy szybko chwyta za pudełko, zrzucając z niego na podłogę model buta. Kobieta ucieka. Brenda łapie model innego buta, który jest na obcasie, i rzuca nim w swoją rywalkę. Katy przewraca się, a Brenda podbiega do niej i zabiera jej pudełko z rąk) Brenda: Będą moje! (Tymczasem w Danville, w Dan School. Fineasz stoi pod drzwiami gabinetu) Fineasz: Hmmm... muszę wymyślić, jak wejść do środka niepostrzeżenie. I chyba mam pomysł! (Kilka minut później. Drzwi gabinetu otwierają się, stojąca obok mechanika Moranica odwraca się w ich stronę) Moranica: Kto to?! (Do środka wchodzi Fineasz, który zasłania się wysokim lustrem na kółkach) Moranica: Uuuu... jaka seksowna tygrysica weszła. Mrau! (Fineasz idzie w stronę biurka, a Moranica nie może oderwać wzroku od swojego odbicia. Fineasz dochodzi do celu i otwiera szufladę. Wyciąga z niej kilka dokumentów. Przegląda je. Są to wcześniej pokazywane Zoltanowi papiery. Każdy z nich ma dziwny czarny ślad w prawym górnym rogu. Fineasz z lustrem wychodzi z gabinetu) Fineasz: Mam dowód! (Tymczasem w Miami. Brenda biegnie z pudełkiem w stronę kasy. Nagle zza jednej z półek pojawia się noga. Brenda potyka się o nią, wypuszczając pudełko z rąk. Pudełko ląduje na jednej z wysokich półek po drugiej stronie sklepu) Katy: To są MOJE buty! (Katy biegnie do półki, na której wylądowało pudełko. Próbuje je złapać, ale nie dosięga) Katy: Niech to! (Nagle obok niej staje drabina, na którą wspina się Brenda) Katy: Skąd to wytrzasnęłaś?! Brenda: Nie powiem ci, idiotko. (Brenda bierze pudełko. Nagle Katy kopie w drabinę, przewracając ją i Brendę na podłogę. Kobieta zabiera rywalce pudełko i biegnie z nim w stronę kasy) Katy: Nikt mnie nie powstrzyma! (Brenda wstaje i sięga po bardzo malutką koszulkę zapinaną guzikami. Zakłada ją, a następnie wypycha brzuch. Guziki z gwizdem wystrzeliwują. Jeden z nich trafia Katy w kręgosłup, przewracając kobietę. Brenda szybko do niej podbiega i zabiera pudełko) Brenda: Chyba że ja. (Brenda biegnie w stronę kasy. Katy szybko wstaje i dogania ją. Rzuca jej się na barana, próbując rękami wyrwać pudełko z rąk) Katy: Te buty będą moje! (Brenda podchodzi do okrągłego stojaka na koszulki, a następnie przerzuca Katy przez siebie. Kobieta wpada do jego środka. Brenda dobiega do kasy) Brenda: Kupuję to! (Kasjerka wyjmuje buty z pudełka i przykłada metkę do czytnika) Kasjerka: 40 dolców. (Brenda wkłada dłoń do kieszeni, ale nie może znaleźć portfela) Brenda: Zaraz, gdzie mój portfel?! (Do kasy podchodzi Katy, która wyciąga z brązowego portfela 40 dolarów) Katy: Och, jak przykro... Nie masz pieniędzy? Nie martw się, ja kupię te buty. (Katy kładzie 40 dolarów na ladzie) Katy: Ale dla siebie. Brenda: Ukradłaś mój portfel! Katy: I co z tego? (Kasjerka zabiera banknoty i podaje Katy buty) Kasjerka: Chce pani kupić odświeżacz do butów? Katy: Nie potrzebuję, dziękuję. Brenda: A mogłabym ja zobaczyć? (Kasjerka podaje Brendzie odświeżacz) Brenda: Dziękuję. (Brenda otwiera odświeżacz i pryska nim w oczy Katy) Katy: AAAA!!! Nic nie widzę! (Brenda zabiera Katy buty i wybiega z nimi ze sklepu. Za nią wybiega Katy) Katy: Ty przebrzydła s**o! (Katy podchodzi do Brendy i uderza ją pięścią w twarz. Kobieta upada na podłogę) Brenda: O nie, przesadziłaś! (Brenda wstaje i oddaje rywalce) Katy: Chcesz się bić?! Brenda: Dawaj! (Katy wbiega do kawiarni, zabiera z niej krzesło i wraca na korytarz. Rzuca przedmiotem w Brendę, przewracając ją na podłogę. Tymczasem w Danville, Fineasz wchodzi do klasy) Fineasz: Mam dowód na to, że dokumenty Moranici są fałszywe! (Nagle za nim pojawia się Moranica, która zabiera mu papiery z rąk) Moranica: Miałeś dowód. Fineasz: Ej, niech to pani odda! Moranica: Nie. Fineasz: Nie ma prawa pani nas tutaj trzymać z fałszywymi papierami. To skończy się rozprawą w sądzie! Moranica: Pięciolatek grozi mi sądem? Fineasz: Pietnasto-. Moranica: Phi... i tak nie wygracie. Przekupię każdego sędziego! Fineasz: No chyba że... słyszałem o takim jednym. (3 godziny później, sala sądowa. Na fotelu sędziego siedzi sędzia z odcinka Kim jest Moranica?, który układa kostkę Rubika. Na ławie oskarżonych siedzi Moranica, a na ławie świadków - Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Baljeet, Buford, Jasmine, Fretka, Stefa, Jeremiasz i mechanik. Nie ma żadnego prokuratora ani obrońcy. Świadkowie ubrani są w wyprasowane koszule i spodnie, natomiast Moranica siedzi w bikini) Sędzia: Już za samo zmuszenie do siedzenia po godzinach powinienem przyznać tej koszmarnej babie rację. Moranica: Ha! Sędzia: Ale tego nie zrobię. Moranica: A to niby dlaczego?! Sędzia: Proszę wstać i mi opowiedzieć o waszej gównoburzy. Moranica: Phi... wstawać nie będę. Chodzi o to, że tamte bachory chcą odejść z mojej szkoły, a podpisali papiery... Fineasz: Fałszywe papiery! Sędzia: Uuuu... zaczyna się dziać. Skąd macie pewność, że fałszywe? Fineasz: Ponieważ... (Nagle dzwoni czyjś telefon. Jako dzwonek ustawiona jest piosenka "Poka sowę") Sędzia: Kto wnosi na salę rozpraw niewyciszony telefon?! (Jeremiasz robi się czerwony jak burak) Sędzia: A nie, zaczekajcie, to mój. (Sędzia wyjmuje z kieszeni telefon i odbiera) Fretka (szeptem): Jeremiasz, czemu zrobiłeś się taki czerwony? Jeremiasz (szeptem): Mam taki sam dzwonek. Sędzia: O, elo, stary! Co u ciebie? (Chwila ciszy) Sędzia: A, spoko. Możesz zakopać te zwłoki w ogródku. W razie czego to cię uniewinnię. Dobra, elo, muszę kończyć, bo mam ku*wa rozprawę. (Sędzia rozłącza się) Buford: Może się sędzia ku*wa pospieszyć?! Sędzia: Co to za słownictwo?! I to w sądzie na dodatek? 500 dolarów kary porządkowej! Wracając... skąd wiecie, że fałszywe? Fineasz: Wszystkie mają w prawym górnym rogu czarny ślad. Słyszałem rozmowę... Mechanik: Tak. Miałem nieprzyjemność naprawiać drukarkę należącą do tamtej kobiety. Ona sama mi powiedziała, że drukarka popsuła się przedwczoraj. Moranica: Kłamią! Zawsze kłamię w sądzie i przekupuję sędziego, żebym wygrała rozprawę. Ale to nie tym razem! Drukarka zaczęła się już psuć kilka lat temu. Mogę to udowodnić starymi dokumentami. Mam w kieszeni umowę, którą drukowałam 5 lat temu. Sprzedawałam akurat jakiemuś brodatemu gościowi z Nevady ławkę z parku zasraną przez gołębie. (Moranica podchodzi do sędziego i wyciąga z kieszeni kartkę) Moranica: Daj czarny długopis. (Sędzia daje Moranice czarny długopis. Kobieta rysuje coś w rogu kartki, a po chwili podaje ją sędziemu i wraca na miejsce) Sędzia: Faktycznie... argument nie do podważenia. Chyba wygrałaś rozprawę. Moranica: HA! Stefa: Ale ona dorysowała ślad długopisem! (Sędzia przygląda się kartce) Moranica: Znowu kłamią! Ja bym ich skazała na karę śmierci... ale najpierw ich rodziny by zapłaciły mi ogromną karę pieniężną. Sędzia: Hmmm... kurde, teraz to nie wiem, komu przyznać rację. Zrobię wyliczankę! Wpadła bomba do piwnicy, napisała na tablicy: "SOS głupi pies", tam go nie ma, a tu jest. Jeden oblał się benzyną, drugi dostał w łeb cytryną, trzeci poszedł do łóżeczka, i skończyła się bajeczka! Te dzieciaki i mechanik wygrywają. (Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Baljeet, Buford, Jasmine, Fretka, Stefa i Jeremiasz przybijają sobie piątki) Moranica: Cieszcie się, cieszcie... Ja jeszcze wrócę. (Tymczasem w galerii handlowej w Miami. Cały korytarz jest pełen różnych przedmiotów, którymi biły się kobiety. Katy i Brenda leżą obok siebie na podłodze, obie są całe spocone i ubrudzone krwią) Brenda: Echh... nie mam już siły. Bijemy się już od trzech godzin. Katy: Ja jeszcze mam siłę na to. (Katy uderza Brendę z liścia w twarz) Brenda: Nienawidzę cię. Katy: Ja ciebie też. Brenda: Ale musimy wrócić do domu. Katy: I co, jak zobaczą nas całe we krwi? Brenda: Powiemy, że miałyśmy wypadek. Idziemy? Katy: Jeszcze chwila. Złapmy trochę oddechu... Gdzie te buty? Brenda: Wyrwałam z nich obcasy, żeby cię nimi pobić. Katy: A... odechciało mi się ich. Brenda: Mnie też. Po tej walce schudłam chyba z 5 kilo. (Napisy końcowe) (Godzina później, G-Tech. Brenda i Katy resztkami sił wysiadają z windy do apartamentu. Widzą szaloną imprezę, na której leje się od alkoholu. Na jakimś stole stoi Zack, który tańczy w samych majtkach) Brenda: Powinnyśmy zareagować? Katy: Jestem zbyt zmęczona. Ochrzanimy go jutro. Brenda: Racja. Chodźmy spać. (Katy i Brenda idą do swoich sypialni) KONIEC Piosenki * Inne informacje *